Alphabet drabbles
by XV
Summary: Sex-a-thon Drabble challenge on DWP. Doing the alphabet with an aggregate number of words no more than 5200.
1. Chapter 1

A – Amazon Prayer

On hands and knees, Andy fought to keep steady on the sliding silken sheets. Sweat pooled in the small of her back as her body moved with the rhythm set by her lover. As she felt the tension in her belly strengthen, she lowered her torso so that she was resting on her forearms, and then moved lower pressing her face into the soft pillows. This new position left her completely open to her lover allowing new depths with each stroke. As she turned her head to allow her to breathe better she recalled reading a fan fiction years before where this position was called the Amazon's prayer.

As her climax rolled through her body, she knew that this was indeed a feeling of epiphany and ecstasy and Andy called out, not to the stern huntress, Artemis, but to her very own silver-haired Goddess, who was once again so thoroughly laying claim to her devotion. By XV

B – Blush

"You're beautiful." The brunette stroked the woman's lightly tinted cheek .

The tinting deepened as Miranda shook her head and whispered, " I…I…I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Moving slowly Andy continued to undress her, until Miranda was left standing in just her panties. The younger woman stood back to look her fill as Miranda self-consciously covered her breasts and ducked her head, unwilling to look up and see the inevitable disappointment in those chocolate coloured eyes.

Andy watched her and tracked the most amazing blush that spread from cheeks to neck to chest, noting the variation of shades as it moved. Andy stepped closer, and tilted Miranda's chin till she met her gaze.

"You are a palette of beauty Miranda. Brilliant white," she stroked her fingers through her hair, "sky blue," she cupped her cheek and smiled as that beautiful blush continued to cover the woman from head to toe.

"And oh so many shades of pink," she whispered as she traced the blush with gentle kisses, noting the shade at each kiss. Cheeks, "Deep Carmine," neck, "carnation," collarbones, "rose," chest, "coral." The colour of Miranda's lips was lost in a kiss that was worthy of her many hued blush.


	2. Chapter 2

B – Blush

"You're beautiful." The brunette stroked the woman's lightly tinted cheek .

The tinting deepened as Miranda shook her head and whispered, " I…I…I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Moving slowly Andy continued to undress her, until Miranda was left standing in just her panties. The younger woman stood back to look her fill as Miranda self-consciously covered her breasts and ducked her head, unwilling to look up and see the inevitable disappointment in those chocolate coloured eyes.

Andy watched her and tracked the most amazing blush that spread from cheeks to neck to chest, noting the variation of shades as it moved. Andy stepped closer, and tilted Miranda's chin till she met her gaze.

"You are a palette of beauty Miranda. Brilliant white," she stroked her fingers through her hair, "sky blue," she cupped her cheek and smiled as that beautiful blush continued to cover the woman from head to toe.

"And oh so many shades of pink," she whispered as she traced the blush with gentle kisses, noting the shade at each kiss. Cheeks, "Deep Carmine," neck, "carnation," collarbones, "rose," chest, "coral." The colour of Miranda's lips was lost in a kiss that was worthy of her many hued blush.


	3. Chapter 3

C – Cunninglinguist

The challenge had been levelled in jest after another teasing reference by Miranda to Andy's obsession with her voice. Something they used quite effectively in their bedroom, but never before in the way Andy suggested.

Miranda sat in the chair set at the foot of the bed. Her lover lay, gloriously naked, scarf covering her eyes, hands above her head and legs spread to reveal her most intimate beauty.

"Hmmm are you feeling less doubt in my abilities?" Miranda's voice was at her lowest register and dripped with seduction. Andy gasped and her entire body trembled as she reacted.

"Only my voice, my words will give you release tonight." Andy whimpered as Miranda continued to speak, her words possessive and commanding as they wove their spell, leading her closer and closer to her release.

Sensing how close Andy was, Miranda leaned closer and growled, "Come for me Andrea." The brunette spoke her first word of the evening as she called out Miranda's name as she climaxed.

Snuggling into Miranda's side, Andy relaxed and smiled at the smug look on Miranda's face.

"That was totally mind blowing Miranda. I honestly never thought you'd be able to make me come with just words and your voice, but I will never doubt your abilities again."

Andy nearly choked with laughter at Miranda's reply.

"Just call me a cunninglinguist."


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay I have no writing discipline whatsoever, lol. I'm throwing out the word limitation so these are now just a series of drabbles of varying lengths. Heheh so on with the ABCs..._

**D- Delicious Desserts**

"Delicious." Miranda murmured, as she licked her lips in anticipation. The white-haired beauty prowled around her dining room table, a predator preparing to feed.

"Hmmm, where to begin?" she reached for an elegant set of coconut wood chopsticks as she contemplated her choices. Miranda loved sushi, everything about it appealed to her, the flavours, the textures, the presentation. Oh, the presentation was so important, and her feast this evening was presented to mouth-watering effect, and not just in a culinary sense.

Lying on the dining room table was a decidedly naked Andrea Sachs. Her luscious body was strategically covered by green banana leaves in a 'v' across her breasts, in a line down her stomach and along each of her statuesque legs; upon the leaves were artistically placed a wide selection of delectable treats.

Miranda licked her lips again as she picked a beautifully wrapped unagi roll from the young woman's abdomen before delicately dipping the morsel in one of the sauces held in a birds nest basket nestled over the brunette's most intimate treasure. Growling with pleasure the dragon sampled another treat which she gently drew down over the swell of a delicate breast before once again dipping into the basket of sauces. A true predator she was deriving great pleasure from 'playing' with her food.

As she feasted, she would occasionally treat her living table to a tasty titbit, fed either from her chopsticks or occasionally she would bend down to share a piece from her own lips, savouring the added spice of kisses that held the unique flavour of Andrea.

Miranda reached for the final piece of sashimi, she pressed it into the last of the soy sauce, with enough well aimed force that she caused Andrea to gasp at the tingles shooting through her body, her eyes popping open with surprise. She looked down her body and watched as Miranda popped the final piece into her mouth. The look on the older woman's face was an unusual combination of both satiation and continued hunger.

Noting that all that remained covering her were the banana leaves, Andrea carefully removed the nest of sauces and sat up swinging her legs over the side of the table. She pulled Miranda to her wrapping her legs around her lover's waist and drawing her into an intense and deep kiss, savouring the many flavours of their meal.

When the kiss finally broke Andrea stroked the famous lock of white hair off Miranda's forehead and purred with satisfaction.

"So much for the main course, what say we go upstairs so you can get your 'just desserts'."

Miranda threw her head back and laughed even as she tugged the woman off the table and pulled her along as she headed for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

E- Elegant

Moaning Andy moved with her lover, undulating with abandon, thrusting her pelvis upward even as Miranda ground hers down. She could tell from the sudden increase in speed that Miranda was close, very close and she fought to move away from her own body's pleasure. She wanted, no she needed to open her eyes, for missing the vision of the older woman as she climaxed was a sin not to be countenanced.

It had always been this way for Andy, ever since their very first time together almost seven years ago now. Then she had been in awe of Miranda, of her every movement, every action, from first kiss, to gentle and then deeper caresses through the rising tide of their mutual pleasure until she saw that first vision of perfection. Her breath had fled at the sight, and her mind couldn't comprehend how her lover managed to be the personification of the word that sprang to her mind, then and every time since, 'Elegant, absolutely elegant.'

Their sex life was rich and varied and Andy had seen Miranda, in many different states, aroused, dishevelled, panting, moaning and lost in the pleasure of her body, but at that very moment of orgasm it was different and yes, elegant, every single time.

They moved more fluidly and their thrusts increased in tempo, Andy snapped her eyes open to drink in the sight of her lover. She watched as the body above her became taught, muscles tensing in pleasure, the swan like neck gently stretched and head tipped back, eyelids fluttering and lips forming a gentle 'O' as she exhaled her release almost silently. Andy stroked over her soft skin, luminous in the moonlight and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, mingling hues of pink coral and rose spread from head to toe.

Appreciating this vision, she whispered her own release with the word for Miranda's.

"Elegant."


	6. Chapter 6

**F- ?**

"You're kidding me right?" Her tone dripping with incredulity, Andy pulled away and sat up, pooling the rumpled sheets around her middle, leaving her bare from the waist up.

"Yes Andrea, I'm the type to kid around by admitting hurtful and embarrassing things said to me by my ex-husbands." Miranda scowled at the incongruous picture of her thoroughly dishevelled and sated lover and the jaw dropped guppy look on the brunettes face.

Andy's mouth finally snapped closed and to Miranda's amazement she then began to giggle, clapping her hand over her mouth as she rolled back on the bed in ever growing gales of laughter. Miranda sat up gathering the sheets across her chest even as Andy's antics left more and more of the younger woman's body on view. The silver-haired beauty was caught between her annoyance at Andy's reaction to her revelation and a sharp renewal of arousal at the sight of her lover's body.

"For God's sake Andrea, it is not funny!"

Andy started to calm down but still chuckled as she repositioned herself so that she was straddling her lovers lap.

"Miranda, that is the most hilarious thing I've ever heard, and the timing of mentioning it was a total hoot." Andy playfully tried to pull the sheet down the older woman's body.

"I have no idea what you mean." Miranda took firm hold of the sheet, halting its descent as she continued to glare at Andy.

Still smiling Andy leaned forward till her face was inches from Miranda's.

"Miranda, we have just spent the past two days doing nothing but make love. We've used just about every room and surface in the house, including Patricia's new doggy bed! I will never be able to eat a salad with a straight face again, and I'm sore in places I didn't know I even had; and you're can't understand my disbelieve?"

Miranda looked into those chocolate depths, burning with both conviction and the fire of arousal and her annoyance ebbed away instantly as a slightly sheepish smile formed on her beautiful lips.

Taking her cue from that smile, Andy took the opportunity to press forward and whisper in the delicate shell of Miranda's ear.

"Honey if you were any more '_frigid'_ I'd be a dead woman by now."

Pulling Andrea down into a heated embrace Miranda saw the funny side of things at last.


	7. Chapter 7

Sexy ABCs

G – Garter

Andy tried to concentrate on the showing, she really tried, but Miranda was driving her to distraction! Every time she thought she was safe, Miranda would shift in her seat, allowing the unusually high slit in her ultramarine blue skirt to open just a fraction and provide a glimpse of toned thigh. As tempting as the thigh itself was, that was not what was causing Andy's teenage style, hormonal hard on. No it was the fleeting glimpse of that bit of matching blue lace and elastic that had her temperature spiking and her panties embarrassingly wet.

'_This is ridiculous!'_ She tried to reason with herself. _'You've always hated the stupid things. You never wear them, and now you're so turned on by one you can't see straight. Get a grip Sachs!'_

Her mental dressing down had distracted her so much she didn't realise the showing had finished until Miranda was standing right in front of her. The older woman was standing side on to her bringing the instrument of her torture right into her line of sight, tempting her with its nearness. Before she could stop herself she'd shot up out of her seat so quickly she nearly knocked Miranda into the designer with whom she was discussing the show.

Instead of the feared and expected glare and scathing comment, Andy was floored by the quirked eyebrow and amused drawl of Miranda quietly asking.

"Problem Andrea?"

The brunette managed to squeak a denial as Miranda turned to leave.

"Come then."

The infuriating woman growled out, and Andy damn near did just that! Somehow she managed to stumble after her boss and just made it to the car before Miranda instructed Roy to get moving. She then glanced at Andy, instructing her to raise the privacy screen. When the brunette turned back from the task to find out why her boss wanted some privacy, her breath stopped at the sight that met her eyes.

Miranda had pushed her skirt up past mid-thigh and was very carefully removing the scrap of blue and white lace that had been Andy's nemesis all afternoon. As she pulled it off around her Prada heel, she noticed Andy turning an unhealthy shade of purple due to lack of breath.

"Breathe Andrea." She smirked at the gasp made by the younger woman sucking in much needed oxygen. The Devil's wicked nature reasserted itself when she promptly made Andy breathless yet again as she tossed the garter into the younger woman's lap, just before the car drew up in front of the Elias Clarke building.

"Do be sure that you find complementary lingerie for this before delivering the Book tonight." She looked predatorily over her sunglasses and growled. "That's all."


	8. Chapter 8

H – Hair

The softness tormented her as it trailed across the top of her spread thighs. She gasped, stunned yet again, that she could feel the satin smooth texture as it flowed over her most intimate flesh, a moan quickly following as it was flipped back over her hyper-sensitised sex.

Her fashion instinct came to the fore as her mind tried to describe the phenomenal sensations assaulting her every nerve ending. Silk, satin, angora, mink, every soft or sumptuous material she'd ever revelled in touching, were all rough and abrasive compared to the feeling of Andrea as she worshipped her lover's body by running her long luxurious brunette locks over every inch of exposed skin.

As the softness trailed over first one breast and then the other, Miranda understood at last the old adage that a woman's hair was her crowning glory, and gave her body over completely to her new queen.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN1: **__Okay this is veering well away from the realms of controlled drabbledom in length, but I just couldn't forgo the scene setting. Mea Culpa and yeah well all the more to read. Heheh_

_**AN2: **__I did once own a copy of the book mentioned in the fic, and I think the subject in hand might have been on page 47, or that might have been something about big toes, it was a long time ago after all._

**I - Ice**

Miranda entered her bedroom noticing with pleasure that Andrea was already there, sat up in bed and waiting for her, a book open on her lap and a wide smile to greet her lover. Without preamble she dropped her briefcase kicked her shoes off and slid onto the bed and into a welcoming embrace.

"Hey sweetie, rough day huh?"

Miranda merely nodded as she repositioned herself when the book stabbed her in the side. As she dragged it from between them she happened to notice the title and sat up in disbelief glaring at the brunette still reclining beside her.

"Really Andrea, _The Joy of Lesbian Sex_? Could you be more trite in your reading material?" She quirked her brow, waiting for an explanation and held the book up like it was a dead rat.

Andy giggled at her expression and grabbed the book from her disdainful grasp.

"Hey, it never hurts to learn new things Miranda." She batted her eyelashes. "After all you've said it's my mind you fell in love with, I'm just trying to keep in shape for you."

The glare that met this declaration was veering too close to genuine annoyance for the plans Andy had made. She had indeed learned a thing or two from her evening's studies, and she had every intention of putting her new knowledge to good use. Tossing the book onto the bedside table she rose to her knees to enfold her sitting lover in her arms and started some urgent damage control.

"I've got plans for you tonight Priestly. I had Roy text me when you left work and I've drawn you a bath, poured a glass of your favourite merlot and your ipod is all set." She nibbled at one of Miranda's hot spots behind her ear and the fashion maven was putty in her hands. "And then, we can maybe see if you'd like to critique some of the entries, hmmm?" The older woman further melted into the brunette's embrace.

Miranda felt the scarf cover her eyes and then Andy tying it securely, being careful not to tangle any of her iconic white locks in the knot. The older woman pulled slightly, testing the firmness of the bonds that held her outstretched arms, they too were quite secure, she then bent her knees and stretched both unbound legs out, reassuring herself that she did indeed have some freedom of movement. Her legs being free had been the concession she'd insisted on when she and Andy had negotiated this little foray into the Sapphic version of the classic sex manual. As to the rest of the journey, Miranda was quite literally in Andy's hands. Miranda heard Andy moving about the room, entering the bathroom before returning and the sound of a container being placed on the bedside table, before she felt the bed dip as Andy re-joined her captive audience.

Warm soft hands circled Miranda's wrists, ran along her arms, moved along her shoulders and then over her breasts, causing her nipples to harden as they continued down to her taut stomach and rested there a moment before they left her body. She felt Andy move and then the press of soft lips on her neck laying a trail of fire from just behind her ear, across her jaw finally ending in a deep lip-lock that stole her breath away.

Andy finally broke the kiss and much to Miranda's disapproval, moved away slightly, reaching for something , the bound woman could hear the dull clunk coming from the bedside table and then Andy was close by her side. She could feel the girl angle herself to kiss down the other side of her neck and stretched her chin up to allow her better access.

Expecting to feel the warm soft lips of her lover, she gasped in surprise as she felt the smooth coldness of ice graze up the side of her neck and over her chin to then paint a film of melted ice across her open lips. Her senses were still trying to process this arctic assault when the path the cube had taken was traversed yet again but this time her lover's tongue bathed the path in equally wet heat. Andy continued this combination, cold then hot as she drew random figures over Miranda's body, moving from thighs to shoulders to sensitive inner elbow and then around the swell of each breast, but so far avoiding any more intimate areas.

Miranda's senses were on hyper alert, her lack of sight prevented her from knowing where the next contact would be made and meant her entire body was tensed in eager anticipation. She was amazed that while the coldness of the ice was causing her to shiver, the wet heat of her lover's tongue was at the same time, bringing beads of sweat to her brow as she writhed in ever heightening arousal.

Andy had been using her fingers to run the ice over Miranda's body, holding it away from her soft skin when she bent forward to follow it with her tongue. Remembering the instructions she'd read earlier, she now took a large cube from the ice bucket and folded it in her fist as she held her arm over the older woman's taut stomach. The ice quickly began to melt and slowly drip through her fingers falling in random droplets as she moved her hand over her lover's body. At the same time as the water dripped down on one part of her body, Andy bent and kissed and licked in another area, causing Miranda to try and process two different sensations at the same time.

After several minutes of this treatment, Andy pulled back once more, this time taking a moment to admire her handiwork as she noticed Miranda's obvious arousal coating her inner thighs. If Miranda thought this respite was the end of her exquisite torture, she was definitely mistaken. Andy reached into the ice bucket once more, searching for a cube of the right dimensions before resituating herself between her lover's legs.

Carefully placing the cube into her mouth she bent forward and began to move her partly opened mouth over the gentle swells of Miranda's breasts. She held the cube in her teeth on one side of her mouth as she simultaneously popped her tongue out beside it and laved each breast with heat and cold at the same time. This time she moved over each nipple in turn with the cube moving back and forth as Miranda continued to writhe below her in a state of sensory overload. Andy repositioned the now much smaller cube in the centre of her mouth and covered the centre of Miranda's right breast, the cube remained stationary as her nipple hardened even more from the cold contact, while she ran her tongue around the surrounding areole. The cube continued to melt and as her tongue moved the now much smaller cube around the aching nipple.

The moan Miranda gave at the intense sensations caused Andy to clench her thighs as her own arousal skyrocketed. She paused only long enough to gather another cube before she treated the other breast to the same ministrations. When that cube too had melted she repositioned herself yet again so that she had better access as she drew a line with another cube down the centre of Miranda's stomach and into the neatly trimmed patch of silver curls where she removed the cube from contact with her lovers body. Waiting a few heartbeats she quickly ran the cube across Miranda's heated and slick labia as she used her free hand to spread the inner lips even more. Her lover had actually yelped in surprise at the cold sensation to her sex sent a gush of arousal from her opening that nearly melted the cube completely.

The sight and scent had Andy moaning in commiserating response to her lover as she reached for one last ice cube. Bending she heated Miranda's sex again as she licked and nibbled her way from clit to opening and back again for several minutes. Miranda sobbed her need, demanding that Andy stop her torture and make her come. Andy moved her lips to cover her lover's clit, and as she drew it into her mouth, suckling and lashing it with her hot tongue, she quickly inserted the last of the last ice cube deep into her lover, cupping her opening as the ice melted and joined the flow of her lovers juices through her fingers as Miranda's climax overcame her and she shouted her release to the heavens, Andy following with her own release seconds later.

Later, untied, wrapped in her lovers arms under a warm comforter Miranda eyed the smug little smile that Andy was making no attempt to hide. Rolling her eyes the older woman demanded to know what Andy was smiling about.

Gathering Miranda into a closer embrace Andy replied. "Oh I was just thinking about maybe writing a play."

Miranda stroked the arm draped over her stomach and looked at her questioningly. "A Play?"

"Ah hmmm. I already have the title." She tightened her grip a little in anticipation of her lover's reaction and looked at her with pure deviltry in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I think I'll call it, The Ice-Queen Cometh."

Miranda scowled, but Andy could see the twinkle in her deep blue eyes as she rolled them both over so that Andy was on top of her.

"Oh that she does my Andrea, that she does." She pulled Andy down into a searing kiss that would have melted ice, if there had been any left in the room.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN1: **__Hmmm inspiration I has it in my life, heheheh. The preamble for this fic may be a little strange but um well it is necessary to lay the background down. _

_**AN2:**__ Obviously the idea of word count now is well and truly abandoned. Either thator I'm making up for the fact that the letter 'K' is a microfic. heheheh_

**J – Jeans**

Andy Sachs was flying back to New York from a two week investigative trip to Seattle and she was not in a good mood as she furiously rapped away on her laptop. The tskking sound and annoyed look from the woman across the aisle obviously complaining about the machine gun sound of her typing was met with a scowl and uncharacteristically callous shrug of her shoulders. No doubt about it, a very bad mood indeed.

The young reporter had actually started the day in very good spirits, looking forward to a wonderful weekend reunion with her wife, sans twins as they were at their father's house. After being away from Miranda for so long she had intended on keeping her lover in bed for the next two days. At least that had been her plan until the phone call she'd received just before she boarded her flight. Miranda had imparted her unfortunate news amid much apologising and promises of future attention.

Most of her friends and even most of her acquaintances would definitely be surprised to see her in such a foul temper, it being so alien to her usual sunny disposition and their collective jaws would probably hit the floor if they knew the reason for her terrible mood. Everybody thought they had the sweet, mid-western, gal next door, vanilla on vanilla Andy all figured out. Miranda could have told them, heck even Nate and her previous lover could have told them a thing or two that would have raised eyebrows and temperatures.

For instance, her current foul temper was due to the fact that Andy Sachs was horny. Not your run of the mill; _I've been away from the wife for a couple of weeks and really want to get some,_ horny. No, this was the; _I'm creating eggs like a barn full of chickens and I've got hormones swimming up to my eyeballs and if I don't get some I'm gonna explode_, horny. This was pretty par for the course with the brunette whose libido went into hyper-drive midway between each period regular as clockwork.

Over the three and half years of their relationship, Miranda had reaped the benefit of this libidinous boost and rode out Andy's monthly amorous needs with great glee. In that first year they'd giggled over the fact that from the start their cycles had managed to sync up quite nicely, Andy pointing out it was probably because they'd already spent a year in each other's pockets or as near as dammit. In the past six months or so, however Miranda had entered the early stages of menopause and this had affected the regularity of her cycle so that she and Andy were no longer matching up.

As Andy's bad luck would have it, Miranda's call had been to inform her that her period had started the evening before and they would have to work something out. Sex during their cycles had never appealed to either woman, so Andy was looking at a continued dry spell with only the aid of Rosy Palm and her five sisters with a few of their buzz buddies to take the edge off her pressing needs.

Several hours later Andy let herself into the townhouse and immediately ran a hot bath, the opposite of the traditional cold shower but still effective in allowing the woman to relax and unwind after her travels. As she was soaking Miranda knocked on the bathroom door and came in to kiss her newly returned wife. Having missed Andy a great deal her kiss was deep and lingering and Andy was hard pressed not to pull the fully clothed woman into the tub with her and just go for it, period be damned.

Miranda gentled her kisses and pulled back to see the almost painful look of desire etched on her wife's lovely face. She cupped Andy's cheek and gave her an impish smile as she said in a teasing voice.

"I have a little surprise for you this evening my love."

"You made a mistake? You don't really…" Her hopeful guessing was stopped by the sad shake of Miranda's head.

"I'm afraid not darling. But just because I'm not up for our usual love making, doesn't mean that you need lose out completely."

"Mira, you know how I feel about that, it would be too much like, well, I don't know, like getting a pity handjob or something."

"Or something indeed." Miranda's eyebrow quirked mischievously as Andy splashed a little water at her in annoyance.

"You know what I mean."

Miranda leaned down and gently kissed Andy once more before whispering.

"Trust me, love." She kissed her again. "Are you about done with the bath?"

Deciding to take her wife at her word and trust her, Andy pulled her close for a scorching kiss, her tongue delving into the sweet mouth and dancing with Miranda's tongue for several minutes before they broke apart both breathing heavily.

"Yep I'm done with the bath." She grinned up at her white haired lover, feeling tingles break out all over at the deep blue of her eyes, dark with a desire of their own.

"Good. Why don't you get out and dry off, I'll meet you in bed in about ten minutes." She stood up and before leaving she looked sternly back at the woman in the tub. "Do Not start without me Andrea or you will finish without me as well." She paused to let that sink in, satisfied with the blushing nod of agreement from her wife.

A little while later Andy was under the sheets in their bed waiting for Miranda's return. The older woman hadn't mentioned any clothing choices, so she'd opted for '_none'_ and the soft cool silk sheets slid luxuriously over every inch of her highly sensitised skin. She jumped a little when she heard Miranda's appreciative hum from the doorway.

"You are beautiful, love, I've missed you so much." She smiled and began to move toward the bed, her pace slow so that Andy could enjoy the view. Her smile turned sultry as she noticed her wife's obvious reaction. "Like what you see Andrea?" The brunette, now upright in the bed and leaning forward in anticipation, nodded, her verbal abilities having fled.

Andy looked at Miranda as she approached her and tried to swallow with a dry mouth as all moisture in her body travelled swiftly to points south. Miranda wore a crisp white shirt, unbuttoned, with no bra beneath, tantalising glimpses of her breasts appearing and disappearing as she strode toward the bed. Below that she wore an old pair of Andy's 501 jeans, faded but not ripped anywhere and her feet were bare. This combination was incredibly hot all on its' own, that very casual and private side of her wife that only Andy was privileged to share a guaranteed turn on.

However it wasn't just the clothes that had Andy moving up onto her knees and reaching out for Miranda in a surge of hunger and want, it was definitely what the woman had on over the jeans that had caught Andy's attention. Miranda was wearing a leather harness complete with Andy's favourite toy, their flexible double dildo. Looking closely at her lover's crotch, she could just make out that only the top button of the jeans was fastened, the remaining three left open to accommodate the connected section of the toy. She smiled realising Miranda would share in the pleasures to come in full measure. She couldn't explain it, but the visual of the harness _over_ the jeans was turning her on like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

Andy's kisses travelled up the elegant column of neck and across the older woman's chin until they were locked in a searing kiss, tongues companionably dancing from one mouth to the other. Miranda stroked over Andy's shoulders and down the firm muscles of her back pulling her flush to her own body as they enjoyed their deep kisses. Her exploring hands ranged down over the perfect globes of Andy's ass which she squeezed rhythmically before allowing one hand to gently move around and stroke through her slick folds enjoying the evidence of her wife's desire. Breaking off their kiss she urged Andy to lie back and followed her till she was hovering over the panting woman. One of Andy's legs moved up her outer thigh and hooked round the other woman's hip, pulling her down till she laid, a welcome weight, along the length of Andy's body.

When the older woman settled on top of her, Andy's body registered multiple sensations all of which sent sparks straight to her core. The gentle swell of Miranda's breasts pressed into her own chest, the soft skin moving against soft skin causing warmth to suffuse her body. Her legs moved up and over the jean clad hips of her partner, the rough material against her soft inner thighs sent her desire skyrocketing, especially when she felt the firmness of the toy pressing along her inner lips. Miranda rocked her hips forward and Andy allowed one of her legs to slip off and to the side opening herself up to her lover.

Miranda took her cue and reached down between them to position the head of the toy at Andy's opening. Once positioned she looked into her wife's eyes as she slowly entered her, pulling almost all the way out before gently thrusting forward, the sedate pacing kept up till Andy was open enough for her to slide the toy all the way in. At this point she paused allowing them both a moment to enjoy their connection before bracing herself on her elbows and beginning a quicker motion, her tempo slipping into the rhythm she knew Andy liked best; a series of quick short thrusts followed by a slow deep stroke burying the toy to its' utmost. She repeated this over and over again; quick, quick, slow, quick, quick, slow, revelling in the mewlings and moans as Andy wrapped her legs around her back and moved to meet each of Miranda's movements, her eager participation helping to move the corresponding part of the toy inside Miranda.

Andy was heading rapidly toward a body shattering orgasm, and even through the haze of pleasure she was hyper aware of the feeling of the denim as her legs moved lower down Miranda's thighs and back up, their movement encouraging her lovers thrusts without hindering them. Miranda's rhythm began to slip a little and Andy knew the older woman was close to her own orgasm so she increased her thrusts to meet Miranda's. She watched through half hooded eyes when Miranda threw back her head and called out her lover's name even as she continued her thrusts sending Andy into the spiral of her own orgasm, the younger woman's legs now a vicelike clamp across the seat of Miranda's jeans. As they both shivered through pleasant aftershocks, Miranda bent and kissed Andy sweetly before gently withdrawing the toy and collapsing beside her on the bed.

Miranda cuddled the younger woman to her and noted the look of true satisfaction in Andy's eyes before she excused herself to tidy up a bit. Ten minute later, having seen to the necessities of her time of the month and wearing just panties, she slipped back under the covers and pulled Andy in to a full body cuddle.

"Feeling better now?" She asked as she kissed Andy's ear. Andy grinned as she nodded her assent.

"You do realise I can never let you wear jeans in mixed company again don't you?" Miranda raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Honey, that was so amazingly hot, I'm likely to cum just from the memory if I see you in denim anytime soon." Miranda looked down at her, smugness writ large across those beautiful features as she merely hummed in acknowledgement before settling herself beside Andy. The younger woman pulled her close and began to drift off into well satisfied slumber when her eyes shot open and her mind jolted a lightning strike of arousal to her centre at the image suggested by Miranda's murmured reply.

"Hmmm, I think I'll make that pair into cut-offs this summer."


	11. Chapter 11

**K is for…**

Eyes locked, pulling closer, whispered softness, damp warmth, gentle movement, racing pulse, flesh captured, nibbling bite, tongues dancing, breath ragged, lips tingling… first _kiss_.


End file.
